


Nobody That Matters (Eobard Thawne x Reader)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: When you meet again, it's the first time for him.(Imagine Thawne seeing you when he first meets team Flash, and is curious about you.)





	Nobody That Matters (Eobard Thawne x Reader)

It was the suit, you told yourself, nothing more than the familiarity of the suit that made your heart flutter. The blonde hair, the voice, shape of his mouth…they weren’t the one you had fallen in love with; then again, when you were falling for Harrison Wells you hadn’t known it was actually Eobard Thawne. And while the others had warned you against confronting the man currently locked up, you couldn’t resist. You wanted to run down there and yell at him, demand an explanation for his actions–not just against the team, but for all the ways he made you love him. If he knew he was going to go back to his own time, why start a relationship with you? Why tell you he loved you? Why make you fall for him?

But when the doors opened to reveal the man in the yellow suit you had no words. They died in your throat, an accusation that wouldn’t make any sense to him. This man before you had no idea what he had done to you, because he hadn’t done it yet. This man…for lack of a better word, was innocent.

And it was then, you realized, with teary eyes, that this was probably the reason he started courting you in the first place. Because you had come down to talk to him, to question his motives. Maybe if you hadn’t opened those doors, he would have left you completely alone.

He’d said something to you that you didn’t hear. But it was enough to snap you out of your trance and blink at him, clearing your eyes. With a deep breath you went to close the doors on him, hoping that you hadn’t given him anything to work with in his future when he asked, “Who are you?”

You paused, your eyes meeting his. They flickered down to the red lightning bolt on his chest before going back up. “Nobody that matters, apparently.”

Eobard furrowed his brow, his eyes trailing along your body from your head to your toes and back again. “Oh, I doubt that very much.”


End file.
